Hero
by Arai Otome
Summary: A sweet 3x4. I hope ya like it! PLEASE review!!!


Hero  
by Princess Aika  
  
_  
There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are_  
  
Trowa continued on riding his bike, ignoring the splitting pain in his side. He  
was upset and this helped him to think. He needed to think, with all there was on  
his mind. How had he gotten himself into this mess in the first place? Sure,  
Catherine was a nice girl, but she just wasn't . . . well . . .She wasn't Quatre. He knew  
that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Like Quatre would want to be with him,  
a lion-training clown. He sighed, he knew Catherine was expecting for him to stay  
with her, but he just couldn't.   
  
_There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know   
Will melt away_  
  
The drunk driver of the pick up didn't even see the boy he had hit. He didn't  
even look back at the crushed metal of the bicycle or the torn, broken body lying  
next to it. He just kept going as though nothing had ever happened. He was too  
intoxicated to even see his own hands. And he kept on driving.  
  
_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
_  
"STOP!!" the young boy called to his driver. He flung open the door of the  
sleek black limo as it screeched to a halt and ran to the scene of the accident. He  
quickly viewed the scene. He looked at the broken body and the twisted metal lying  
in the street. And the blood . . .  
_  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you   
_  
He carefully pulled the boy from the wreckage and into the car. "To the  
hospital, and quick!" he yelled to the driver. The car quickly sped off towards the  
hospital. He looked down at the person lying in his lap, he had long hair that almost  
completely covered his face, and was covered in blood. It was impossible to tell who the  
man was. Oh, God, what if he doesn't make it? He was still breathing. I gotta pull  
myself together. I'm gonna help him through this. I won't let you die. The limo  
came to a stop in front of the Emergency Room as the smaller boy open the door.  
_  
It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
_  
He carried his companion into the ER and as soon as he walked through the  
door, the doctors and nurses quickly helped him. The laid the boy down and  
carried him off so the could help him. The blonde boy tried to follow, but was  
stopped by a nurse with a strong British accent. "Now, you just wait here and we'll   
get your friend all taken care of for you, alright?"  
  
He pushed passed her. "I have to stay with him." He stated firmly. The  
nurse began to protest, but when she saw the troubled look across his innocent face,  
the true worry in his clear blue eyes, she couldn't help herself.   
  
She sighed. " We aren't supposed to do this . . . but . . ." The young man  
looked up at her with complete awe. "Well, . . . I guess it's all right. But just this once!  
Don't you expect this to happen again! Now, Follow me." She led him up to the  
other boy's room.  
  
_You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear   
_  
  
He gasped as he saw the figure lying on the bed in front of him.   
  
"Trowa . . ." the name slipped through his lips as he ran to his dear friend's  
side. How could it be? He stared down at the boy lying beside him. One calm  
green eye slowly opened and looked up at him.  
  
"Quatre," came the weak voice as his lips gently curved into a smile.  
  
_  
And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you _  
  
"Quatre . . .you . . .you came back." He smiled at the smaller blonde boy above  
him. He looked deeply into the eternal blue eyes that seemed to look straight into  
his soul. **How long have I wanted to see you again?** he wondered.   
  
"Trowa, thank God your okay. I was so worried that . . .that you . . ." his voice  
faltered. Quatre broke off beginning to cry.   
_  
Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away_  
  
"Oh, Quatre, I'm so glad I got to see you . . .one last time." Trowa's eyes closed  
peacefully "Now I can die happy."   
  
Quatre's eyes widened. "No," he said, his voice barely above a whisper, "you  
aren't going to die. Not now that I've found you. I won't let you die. You are going  
to make it. I promise. And I'll stay with you."  
  
Trowa looked up into Quatre's worry-filled eyes. He saw complete honesty in  
everything Quatre said. And he believed him.  
  
_Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way _  
  
A few weeks later Trowa was released from the hospital, in perfect condition.   
Quatre took his hand and lead him outside. Trowa stopped and pulled Quatre close  
to him. He smiled down at the little angel who had helped him through this. He  
leaned down and lovingly kissed Quatre. Finally, they were together. **My hero,** he  
thought.  
  
_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you  
_*******************************************  
There ya go. Tell me what you think of my story.


End file.
